


The Last Slice

by 23LucyGrace



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Family, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23LucyGrace/pseuds/23LucyGrace
Summary: When there are four siblings and only one piece of cake left, chaos ensues...
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Last Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am doing a writing challenge where I post a one shot every month based on a topic. Don't worry I will still be updating "The Dawn's End" story every week. The first month's topic was "Cake." Enjoy!

"What a long day!" Edmund exclaimed as he hung up his cloak. "I can't believe how ridiculous those Calormenes are about trade!"

"You can say that again!" Susan said as she fell into a chair. She and Edmund had the most dreadful day in the courtroom, spending hours negotiating trade, while Peter and Lucy were out doing who knows what.

"I can't believe how redic-" Edmund started.

"You know that is not what I meant." Susan told him. She was about to say more when she saw what looked like Peter and Lucy sneaking into the kitchen. They were clearly trying to be as quiet as they could, but it couldn't last long as their giggles echoed off of all the castle walls. She signaled to Edmund to follow her as the two, who were much more stealthy than Lucy and Peter, quietly followed them.

"Why are we following them?" Ed asked.

Susan didn't say anything. She just held her finger up to her lip, signaling him to be quiet. "What could those two possibly be up to?" She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouting of a familiar voice.

"Why should you get the last piece of cake?" Lucy shouted.

"Because I'm the High King." Peter argued.

"Oh so you think just because you are the High King you deserve the cake more than I do." said Edmund.

"Edmund!" Susan whispered to herself as she realized he snuck away from her and jumped into the conversation. So much for seeing what Lucy and Peter were up to. Though by the looks of it, they must have been planning on finishing the cake without her and Edmund knowing. And now look at them! They were fighting like children! Maybe she could calm the situation down. "What is going on?" She asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I had a long day today and we came here to get Mrs. Beaver's cake-" Lucy started.

"She was going to eat it all by herself while I got the plates!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"I saw you take a spoon."

"Because I thought there was going to be enough for all of us! There clearly isn't and that's why we are arguing!"

Susan peeked at the piece of cake that rested on its plate at the counter. "I think we should split it." She suggested. It was a fair piece of cake and all of them could get their little bit. "We'll each get a share and-"

"No!" The other three shouted at the same time.

Susan's eyes opened wide. "I'm only saying that because-"

"No!"

She scoffed. "Fine. Do what you want."

"I spent the entire day with Mr. Tumnus and Oreius in the Dancing Lawn trying to help the naiads and dryads with the sudden water problem." Lucy stated.

"And I have been dealing with the supreme council members about strategies for our men at the warfront." Peter started. "I've been in my fair share of arguments for this week. I say, I should get the last piece."

"Wait, I'm the head of the strategic plans. You told me you had important things to attend to and that's why you come to the negotiations!"

"I did have important things to attend to."

"My important things? The meeting was scheduled for tomorrow anyway!"

"I may have rescheduled it…"

"Why was that? Was it to get out of the negotiations?"

"Maybe...But think of it this way, you have the day off tomorrow."

"No I'll have to clean up your mess! Which is why I shall be attaining the last piece of cake." Edmund said as he reached to grab it.

"Oh no, you won't!" Lucy slapped his hand away, feeling guilty about it almost immediately.

"Why didn't either of you call us?" Edmund asked.

"Because you ate half the cake by yourself." Susan said, calmly.

"No, I didn't!"

"Come on, Ed. You sneak in here every night after we head to bed because of your sweet tooth."

"Whose side are you on Susan? I'll remind you that they didn't tell you either. Also how could you possibly know about that?"

Peter laughed. "Because you ate all our share of cookies back home."

"And you always stole the candy that Mum bought for me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It was a long time ago!"

"I will never forgive you for dropping the lollipop after you took it from me."

"You know what? This is ridiculous, I'm going to go read in the library. Good day!"

"It's night." Peter corrected him.

Edmund made a face at him and took off down the hall while the others continued arguing.

"It has been fifteen minutes! We aren't getting anywhere!" Susan shouted. "Let's just share the cake or so help me, I will give it to someone else!"

"Fine! I guess I would rather have a bit then none at all." Lucy agreed.

Peter nodded his head as he went to go grab it from the fridge. He scanned the fridge before realising something "It's gone!"

"What?" Both Susan and Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy ran up to the fridge, a look of horror stuck her eyes as she realized it was true. "Where could it have gone?" Lucy asked, desperately wanting some answers.

"I think I know where." Susan announced, knowing they got played. And they got played hard.

"Where?" The answer then dawned on them.

"Edmund." They said at the same time.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter clenched his fist, knowing he wasn't going to let Edmund get away with this.

"Not if I kill him first." Lucy exclaimed as she ran straight for the library, Peter and Susan following.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thoughts are!-23LucyGrace


End file.
